ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cutler Beckett
as Cutler Beckett]] Lord Beckett Cutler, more commonly known as Cutler Beckett, is a fictional character in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series, first introduced in Dead Man's Chest as a secondary antagonist and returning in At World's End as one of the two major antagonists (the other being Davy Jones). He is portrayed by Tom Hollander.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Beckett is a character written as a ruthless, manipulative, and treacherous man harbouring genocidal hatred towards pirates. In the films, he is chairman of the East India Trading Co.''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Ch.1 (a fictitious company based heavily on the Honourable East India Company) and representative of George I, the King of England. Haughty, cultured, and sophisticated, it is Beckett's very arrogance which leads him to his death in ''At World's End.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Ch.25 In the third movie, he manipulates Davy Jones into being an agent for him. Backstory Beckett Cutler has English origins. Beckett took employment in Great Britain's East India Trading Co. Thirteen years prior to the events of ''Dead Man's Chest, Beckett provided Jack Sparrow (who was under the employment of the E.I.T.C.) with the Wicked Wench as so to transport "a certain cargo" to Port Royal for the Company. On voyage, Sparrow discovered the cargo to be slaves and set them free in Africa. When Beckett received news of Sparrow's doing he became enraged. Beckett ordered the Wicked Wench sunk and branded Sparrow a pirate. (This may or may not be correct, as the Disney authorized storybook of Jack Sparrow portrays him as an "adventurer" in his younger days, having grown up in Shipwreck Cove; also, given what we know of Sparrow's character, it does not seem likely that he perform such a compassionate deed as to free a cargo of slaves, especially given the different mindsets of the early eighteenth century.) The character of Beckett claims in Dead Man's Chest that Sparrow also left a mark on him. In The First Movie, Comador Norrington Reveals Jack's Arm with a "P" branded on his arm, then says that Jack has had a run-in with the E.I.T.C. Beckett never revealed its nature. When asked by William Turner about the mark left on him by Sparrow, he changes the subject. Whatever it was, Jack thought it to be serious, as he surmised that the one thing Beckett wants most in the world (with regards to him using Jack's compass) is to see him dead. At some unspecified point, prior to assuming the title of "Lord", he encountered Weatherby Swann, whom he would later meet again during the events of Dead Man's Chest - "It's Lord now... actually," adds Beckett pompously. It is not stated how he acquired the title of Lord. The courtesy style "Lord Cutler Beckett" would imply that he is a younger son of a Duke or Marquess, and not a peer in his own right; if Cutler Beckett had become a peer, then he could be known as, for example, "the Lord Beckett", and "Lord Cutler Beckett" would be incorrect. The likely reason for the evolution in title shown in the film is that his grandfather was a living duke or marquess at the time Cutler Beckett met Swan; then, if Cutler's father were the eldest son of such duke or marquess, he likely held a courtesy earldom or viscountcy, and Cutler would be styled "The Honourable Cutler Beckett". If Cutler's grandfather died between the time Cutler first met Swan and the events of Dead Man's Chest, Cutler's father would have ascended to the duchy or marquisate and Cutler, if a younger son of the new duke or marquess, would then be styled by courtesy "Lord Cutler Beckett" as shown in the film.John Morgan, Debrett's New Guide to Etiquette and Modern Manners, Appendix: Correct Forms of Address, pages 348-349, Headline Book Publishing, London 1999Peers - Ministry of Justice Most of the "dirty work" Beckett desires is carried out by his right-hand man, Mercer. Appearances The character of Cutler Beckett makes appearances only in two films of the Pirates film series.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End He makes no appearance whatsoever in ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl—there is not even a reference to him, although it is mentioned that Jack managed to escape several agents of the East India Trading Company. In several children prequel books it states that Beckett was the man who branded his arm because Sparrow freed slaves that were on the ships. ''Dead Man's Chest'' Beckett makes his first appearance in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest as Chairman of the East India Trading Co. It is in his very first scenes that the audience gets to glimpse his arrogant personality. Beckett arrives at Port Royal seemingly to set it in order under Company control after the events of The Curse of the Black Pearl. Beckett carries warrants of arrest for the people ("criminals") involved in the events; Jack Sparrow (the pirate involved); Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann (aided in his escape); and James Norrington who resigned his commission months prior and disappeared (failed to go after Sparrow immediately) - Beckett however offers a deal to Turner. If Turner successfully locates Jack Sparrow for Beckett to employ as a privateer for England with his Letters of Marque (sign by king "George") and brings back Sparrow's compass for Beckett's use; Turner and Swann will be pardoned. Beckett desires the compass (which points to the thing he wants most) to locate the "Dead Man's Chest"; whom so ever possesses Davy Jones's heart within, may dominate him by extortion (threatening to stab his heart) and thus the ocean realms.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Ch.18 This would allow Beckett to purge the seas from Pirates en-masses. The film's plot is set in motion at this point. After Beckett is confronted by Elizabeth and is forced at gunpoint to validate the Letters of Marque, he agrees to sign (the only way they may be validated) but adds that he still wants the compass (Swann wants the letters to free Will Turner).''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Ch.6 He later imprisons Governor Weatherby Swann for freeing Elizabeth from prison and blackmails him into using his authority as Governor and his influence in London to aid him and the Company in exchange for Swann's daughter's safety.''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Ch.16 At the end of the film, Norrington arrives at Beckett's home with his Letters of Marque and presents to him Jones's beating heart as an exchange for his "old life".''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Ch.27 During the course of the film, Beckett has an artisan working on a massive painting of the World's map over his office's back wall. Throughout different scenes seen, the painting is slowly being completed. The producers of ''Dead Man's Chest use this symbolically to represent the World getting "smaller" as England's East India Trading Co. gains worldwide influence, thus leaving no more "freedom" in the world. In the script, Beckett states, "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed pirate. The World is shrinking. The blank edges of the Map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish." ''At World's End'' Tom Hollander returns as Lord Cutler Beckett for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End; in this film he has been appointed representative of the King of England. Beckett's ambitions now turn to discovering the Brethren Court and eliminating it, thus rendering pirates worldwide leaderless, allowing Beckett to exterminate them entirely. After a mass hanging at the gallows of people being convicted as pirates or being associated with them, Hoist the Colours is sung by the masses, and thus the Brethren is called out - as planned by Beckett. Meanwhile, the seas are being terrorized by the Flying Dutchman(now under Company control), which is destroying pirate ships mercilessly and leaving none alive. This annoys Beckett, who needs prisoners to interrogate. He later has Governor Weatherby Swann assassinated by Mercer after being told he "knows too much" and places Admiral Norrington in charge of the Dutchman.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Ch.12 Beckett then sails his ship-of-the-line, the ''Endeavour, to Singapore, where he learns that the Brethren will meet.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Ch.4 By the middle of the film, Beckett acquires the Black Pearl in Asian seas through trickery and deception onto Sao Feng who was originally promised the ship by Beckett.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Ch.11 When he encounters Jack Sparrow for the first time since their branding, Beckett learns that the Brethren are meeting at Shipwreck Cove and makes a deal with Sparrow. If Jack brings the Brethren and pirates out from the Cove (a nigh-impregnable fortress) to him, Beckett will keep Sparrow from Jones's judgment and will let him live. Sparrow however flees with the Pearl. After finding Will Turner adrift at sea, Beckett, Turner, and Jones sail to Shipwreck Cove using Sparrow's compass. They arrive with an E.I.T.C. armada encompassing of hundreds of ships (to the Brethren's dismay which was indeed lured out to war by Sparrow). During their parley with Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Jack, Beckett calls Jack out as the "grand architect" of their plan and betrays their deal by giving him to Jones. After the epic battle between the ''Flying Dutchman and the Black Pearl, Beckett unbelievably sees the Pearl awaiting in front of the Endeavour and so he sends it forward to eliminate the Pearl.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Ch.25 He mockingly apologizes by saying, "Nothing personal Jack... It's just good business". The Dutchman however resurfaces and both it and the Pearl advance to surround Beckett on either side; Beckett becomes stunned, unable to believe that the Dutchman has turned against him. When the Pearl and Dutchman begin to fire all of their cannons against the Endeavour, Beckett, in a stupefied state, fails to give orders to his subordinates, even the order to return fire. As the Endeavour begins to splinter brutally around him, he realises that his schemes have failed, musing softly to himself 'It's just...good business'. Still in shock, he descends the stairs to the Main Deck of the Endeavour as his subordinates are either killed or abandon ship. The twin broadsides penetrate the Endeavour's powder magazine and Beckett becomes engulfed with fire in the resulting explosion, blasting the ship apart. As it sinks, his corpse falls onto the burnt and fallen East India Trading Co. flag; symbolizing its downfall and Beckett's loss. Character personality and symbolism Cutler Beckett is a character portrayed as highly ruthless to those around him, and displays a willingness to use others in order to gain power and wealth, or to destroy anyone or anything that proves to be an obstacle. Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington, Davy Jones and Weatherby Swann are examples of people he has manipulated. Throughout the series, Beckett is a skilled manipulator and strategist (not unlike his nemesis Jack), and unlike Davy Jones, he presents himself in a cultured and sophisticated manner, drinking tea on board his ship, the Endeavour, before going into battle. In contrast to the honorable Norrington, Beckett is a cruel and remorseless man, mercilessly using brutal measures against the defenseless for his purposes. He is written to show disregard for both human life and civil liberties, willing to execute innocents en masse (including children), not only to provoke the Brethren Court to battle, but also to instill terror and therefore civil obedience. He has displayed Machiavellian tendencies in regards to his connections with others, an example being his lack of concern for the deal he made with Jack Sparrow when it no longer served his interests, stating "It's nothing personal, Jack - it's just good business" when he is about to destroy the Black Pearl. According to the Pirates of the Caribbean: Visual Guide, the toy soldiers and battle ships atop Beckett's desk are "cunningly disguised torture devices", showing the kind of control he wishes to exert over the world. Beckett and his Company are symbolism for the "shrinking" of the world. Indeed, the main theme of the Pirates of the Caribbean films is the upcoming of industrialization and imperialism (e.g. England's actual Honourable East India Company and Imperialism) and showing how the "Pirates" are dealing with it—producers of the series have constantly expressed this. In the script for At World's End, Beckett states, "The Brethren pirates know they face extinction. All that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand." The series often emphasizes pirate freedom as well, character Jack Sparrow being the prime example, But then there is Lord Cutler Beckett in the Pirates world, out to exterminate the pirates and dominate the seas for optimum trading. Beckett's lines are written to further stress his obsession towards eradicating piracy and "freedom", something which he says rather mockingly and distastefully in Dead Man's Chest.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Ch.3 W. Wesley Pue of the University of British Columbia writes that "the excesses of duly constituted authority" is "personified in Lord Cutler Beckett and his officers" in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End. Pue sees this excess as potentially paralleling a modern administration during the War on Terror. Pue writes, "As in Lord Cutler Beckett’s administration, the measures are temporary, limited to the duration of a ‘war’ on terror." Pue subsequently asks, "Who, we wonder, can protect us from modern-day Lord Cutler Becketts?"W Wesley Pue, "Chapter 4. Protecting Constitutionalism in Treacherous Times: Why ‘Rights’ Don’t Matter," Fresh Perspectives on the ‘War on Terror’ (November 8, 2007). Merchandise There has been little merchandise for Beckett. Zizzle finally made him into an action figure for their toy line,"[http://www.toyfiguretimes.com/news.asp?ID=1911 GD Archives: Zizzle At World's End Lord Cutler Beckett!]," Toy Figure Times (1/30/2008). but the figure saw a limited release and became highly sought after. References Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional governors Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:2006 introductions